Feral Beasts
by mercycorps
Summary: London is in peril when an epidemic brings about a new breed of feral and aggressive vampires, and Sir Integra suspects that there's more to the picture than meets the eye. With nowhere else to turn, she's forced to enlist the help of a shady pair of vampires with a hand in all of London's shady affairs. Lord knows this could only end up well.
1. A New Threat

**Summary:** London is in peril when an epidemic brings about feral and aggressive vampires, Sir Integra suspects that there's more to the picture than meets the eye. With no new evidence and no possible way to send her men out, she's forced to enlist the help of a shady pair of vampires with a hand in all of London's shady affairs. Lord knows this could only end up well.

 **[A/N]: Hey~ Back with a new story this time while I think up ideas for Twisted. Since I accidentally deleted Microsoft Office from my laptop, I'm pretty much limited to what I can do story-wise, especially since I'm writing in Docs now. The good news, however, is I've got a newer, better running laptop and Grammarly (it's a Chrome extension) that helps a lot more than spell-check.**

* * *

 _Loud music played as the Channel Five News logo danced across the screen in large, bold white lettering. The image cut to a rigid couple sitting in front of that very same logo, their expressions formal and serious in spite of their pearly white, television smiles and camera lit eyes. Beneath them, the subject sat in bold lettering. **Body Found in Saint James Park.**  
_

 _"The News with Judy Atkinson and Thomas Rogers," the narrator boomed._

 _"We have breaking news," the anchorwoman spoke, her teeth blindingly white behind dark, red lips, "Law enforcement is once again baffled by another mauling. The body was found early in the morning in Saint James Park by a group of tourists. We have Amber Conway there now live with police investigators."_

 _The screen split, revealing another woman who stood shivering in her Channel Five raincoat in front of a taped off area. The wind pushed her auburn hair wildly about and rain bounced off her coat and stuck to her face. In spite of the weather, a group of spectators crowded around the scene in an attempt to get a glimpse of what was left of the body, camera lights flashing and officers shouting and pushing past the crowd._

 _She remained silent for a moment. "Thank you, Judy. I'm here now live in front of the crime scene of what could possibly be a serial murder. This is only one of several mauled bodies found over the past few months, and investigators are beginning to suspect that these are the acts of one or more serial murderers. The true reason and nature behind these attacks remain unknown, but one thing is certain: whoever is behind these attacks aren't acting alone."_

 _"As the investigation continues to develop, we'll be back with more info-"_

The screen cut to black with a click, the residue of the image remaining sickly green on the screen for a moment before disappearing entirely.

There sat the twelve knights of the Round Table, each seemingly as regal and rigid as the next. A frown was etched deeply into the features of each member, each awaiting an explanation for the recent incidents. The atmosphere was thick and heavy as they lingered in the silence.

"Sir Integra," Sir Irons spoke, his expression stern and formal and his fingers entwined before him. "As you can see, the situation is absolutely dire."

"The attacks are getting out of hand," another spoke, wiping his brow, "And, as you already know, there's already a limit to the information we can suppress. It won't be long before civilians begin to suspect the inhuman nature of these attacks."

"Quite. These attacks are steadily growing with each passing day, each more violent and vicious than the last."

"We were lucky with this most recent incident, but, had there been more people in the park, the results would've been disastrous."

"Information in regards to the existence of vampires and other supernatural beings will soon spread if they piece it together. We'll be dealing with widespread panic."

"I don't suppose _you_ have any information regarding these attacks, do you?"

They all stopped and stared at her, Sir Integra Hellsing, awaiting an answer, a remedy, _anything_. As children sat and cried until a parent consoled them, the Knights sat and looked to her for answers.

She remained in silence, inhaling deeply and collecting her thoughts. After a few moments of agonizing silence, she answered, "Of course." She adjusted her spectacles, a frown etched across her features. "This case is of the utmost priority, and, as such, we've been tracking these vampires for quite some time."

"Unfortunately, doing so is quite risky and confrontation is inevitable," she stated grimly, "Keeping the safety of my men in mind, there's a limit to the information we can gather. What information we have gathered reveals these aren't your ordinary vampires."

She paused at the sight of the men before her, each giving her either questioning glances or terrified stares. She took note of another, Sir Penwood to be exact, wiping the sweat from his creased brow with a white rag.

"While several of the vampires we've encountered in the past retain some of their human-like characteristics, these have gone… feral, if you may. Perhaps more beastly than any other we've documented in the past. Gentlemen, what we have here aren't your typical vampires," she repeated, "These kill without discretion, without hesitation, and whenever and wherever they please. The attacks are so vicious, not one ghoul or new vampire has been created. They exhibit no control over their appetites, and, should they make their way to the public, the results will be catastrophic."

"As of this moment, we can only theorize the causes of this 'new breed', but one thing is certain: these vampires haven't appeared due to coincidence. Someone or something is pulling the strings, and these recent attacks are only the beginning."

"How can you be so sure," Sir Irons asked, his expression unchanging.

"Because they're being tracked," she answered, raising her hand to reveal a tag of sorts. Eyes widened and several gasps emitted from the table. "These have been found in the remains of every one of the feral vampires we've come across. A closer examination reveals their tracking tags, though, once the vampire expires, the tag itself self-destructs and prevents us from tracing the tag's origins."

"Whoever we're dealing with isn't an amateur, and they're well aware of what they're doing. Whatever we may be dealing with, whether they're acting alone or if they're an organization, they're obviously out for blood. These recent attacks are only test runs, and it'll only be a matter of time before they start targeting larger groups of people or those with more power."


	2. Intervention

**[A/N]: So here's the update. Still tryna figure out some things for Twisted while I've also started working on another JxS story (because I have a soft spot for this pairing when I shouldn't but I do). There's just not enough Jan and Seras fics out in the world but apparently Jan V/Adult Harry Potter Fanfiction exists so.**

 **Anyways, Twisted is on hold for a little bit while I figure out exactly where I want to go with that story.**

* * *

The man sat cross-legged on the bench, a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips and his arms crossed. He examined the commotion before him: officers shouting and attempting to push back a crowd of bystanders, lights blaring. A team of people rushed past the crowd with a stretcher, which had donned a large, lumpy bag of what surely contained and hid the remains of the poor sod. Though the body had left the scene, the crowd had yet to die down. Cameramen and reporters were jumping at the bits for a chance interview, to be the first with any new developments in the case.

He let out a huff of air as he stood, his breath visible against the cold, damp air, brushed away long, silky locks from his face. He sneered at the crowd one last time before turning away, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a flip phone as he sped away from the scene. The water had already begun soaking through his coat, and he had no intentions of staying any longer than necessary to begin with.

"This won't do," he stated as he dialed and shook his head, "What a nuisance."

He hardly gave it time to ring before picking up. "You seein' the same shit I'm seeing? Gettin' real fuckin' sick of this shit!" He could practically see the nasty, shit-eating grin on his face, as though he were right there in front of him

"Quite," he said curtly, unphased by the profanity that left his brother's lips.

The murders had gone on long enough, and it didn't take a genius to figure out the cause of these recent disturbances. They were content, at first, with just observing. It was almost amusing, the way these people thought they had any chance against such creatures. But then… it crossed over into their territory, and then the situation had become a bit more dire. The solution to their problem couldn't have been clearer.

"I think it's time we put an end to such nonsense, wouldn't you agree?"

 _"About fuckin' time."_

* * *

 **[A/N]: Would you believe me if I told you I'd already began working on another fic (of course you would I mean I told you up top)? I mean, I've gotta get all these ideas in my head at least prepped and written down before I leave for damn near a whole fucking year. If I don't get going, they're gonna get lost forever, and nope, can't let that happen.**

 **Yeah this chapter's short but, after beginning what's now going to be the third chapter, I just couldn't bear to lump it together with that one.**


	3. Ghost Town

**[A/N]: Whoopsie, forgot to write out the Author's note ^-^' And this one's just not mindless rambling, so uh, listen up. So I'm out of college for now and currently in search of a job (which isn't going entirely well). While I await replies from literally anyone, I've got a lot of time on my hands now to not only spend on writing these fics but also to get back to roleplaying on tumblr. This also means I can get back into other shows, ultimately leading me to go and write other fics for other fandoms.**

 **In other news, I've started on another story (but you haven't even finished the ones you started!), but since I don't care I'm gonna write it anyways. Still working on an appropriate chapter for Twisted. Anyways, I've got quite a few ideas for different fics.**

* * *

Seras lightly tapped her foot against the floor of the truck, the humming of the engine drowning out whatever racket the soldiers beside her were making. A large and seemingly counter-productive rifle separated her from the rest of the group though it hardly bothered her. She wasn't a genius, but it didn't take one to know what they really thought of her. It was hard enough as it was, having to live with what she was, what she'd become. She didn't need any reminders, especially not from them.

Only a little over a month had passed since she had become this… _thing_. Something she hadn't quite come to terms with yet. Yet Seras was faced with the stark reality with each passing day. Her increased and improved abilities, her growing hunger, everything, they all served as grim reminders that she was no longer human. Even her wounds, those that should've healed over months had disappeared within a matter of minutes. It tormented her to no end to think about what she had become. _She hated it._

Seras hadn't noticed as the truck came to a halt, too lost in her thoughts and grief until she'd been given a gentle nudge by one of the soldiers.

She slid out of the back and onto the damp, overgrown grass with a thud. The cool air sent a shiver running up her spine as she stared up at the small town up ahead: Mallowbrook. She scrunched her nose. **It reeked of death.**

 _"What a bloody nightmare,"_ she muttered under her breath. She dreaded what she'd find beyond those borders.

They lined up along the field, their guns held close to their chests. The Captain stood before them, his expression all too serious. He gave out orders to each group, actively ignoring her until the very last order. " _Victoria_ , I want you to scout the town," he said sternly, "Search and destroy any inhuman creature you find. Can you _handle_ that?" His lip rose into a subtle sneer as he stared down at her.

 _"Yes_ , _sir!"_ She bit her tongue, fuming. She could hear it in his voice, the **contempt** he held for her. Her lips twitched and her grip on her rifle tightened, nearly denting the metal before she relaxed her fingers.

Without another word, she sped towards the town, determined to finish the mission as quickly as possible.

* * *

She took a deep breath, her hands shaking against the rifle. Seras listened carefully as her eyes darted from corner to corner. The moisture in the cool air had begun to soak through her uniform, sending another shiver running up her spine. _Silence._ She bit her lip, nicking her lip against her fang. There shouldn't be **_silence_.**

The town itself was completely dead. The streets remained empty, doors were left ajar, and even a half eaten a bag of now molding chips lay scattered across the street. Life in Mallowbrook had halted entirely. Seras had been scouting the town for almost two hours and hadn't caught sight of anything out of the unusual. She checked houses, stores, parks, everywhere. No bodies to report in spite of the stench and not a single vampire in sight. Nothing but absolute silence.

She shook her head, releasing a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding (for two hours nonetheless). "Just what's going on here?" There should've been a **massacre** or **one body** at the very least. But there was nothing. There was hardly even a sign that anything unusual had even taken place. It was absolutely baffling and even unnerving.

Just when she had about given up, her ears twitched and she spun around on her heel, straining her ears to listen. It was faint and distant yet broke through the deafening silence, something she was almost thankful for.

Taking another deep breath, she let her ears guide her towards her new target. It didn't take her long since the shuffling was soon followed by… well… a rather loud and obnoxious voice, one that she may not have even needed sensitive hearing to have heard. She inwardly groaned, reminded of the thugs she'd dealt with during her short time with the LPD. And as she continued to follow the voice, the stronger that foul stench had become.

The trail led her towards the center of the town, to a small complex no larger than two stories. She pressed her ear against the door, just to be sure, and was met with incoherent muttering. Whoever, or whatever, behind this door, was none too happy.

Gently and slowly, she pulled at the handle, peeking through the crack. The house was dark, and, from what she could see, several things had been knocked over and even broken. The angered muttering had become louder though not nearly as loud as it had been before. The wooden floors and carpet had been marked with dark, red footprints leading up the staircase.

Without giving herself any time for doubt, she pushed her way through the door and up the stairs. Seras held her rifle close to her, her trigger finger itching as her anxiety continued to grow.

She'd never been on a mission alone like this, hadn't been without her master or even the Captain by her side. She hardly managed on her own back when she'd been hunted by Anderson, and even then Sir Integra had arrived just before he skewered her. This time, she had no backup, no one else to fall on should anything go wrong. Why did Sir Integra think it wise to send her alone this time? **_Why, oh why?_**

She stopped short of one room, hiding behind the corner as the voice was now completely audible.

"You didn't fuckin' tell me the Goddamned military would fuckin' be out here," the male shouted into a phone. She couldn't quite make out the voice on the other end. "Don't fuckin' give me that shit! I almost had the lil fucker 'fore they fuckin shot at me. Now they're ridin' my Goddamned dick. Assholes got me fuckin' hidin' in some **shithole** of a town."

She raised a brow before shaking her head. She didn't have time to dwell on his words. She'd already took too long, and she didn't want to risk losing him if he realized he was being watched.

With a burst of speed, she threw herself around the corner, her rifle readied and aimed at his head.

He swung around on his heel, the phone falling from his hand as his mouth gaped and eyes widened. _"What the fuck!?"_


	4. An Unconventional Meeting

**[A/N]: Sorry I haven't updated anything for a while. Things have been hectic lately, and I've been too tired to do much of anything these days. But, I'm hoping to get into the habit of updating one story at least once a month if possible. For now, I've got the chapter for this one all nice and ready.**

* * *

Seras shoved the barrel of her rifle into his face, looking down at him as she pressed the cool metal hard against his pierced nose. Her stare was cold in spite of the sick and twisted feeling in her stomach. **That god awful stench.** She couldn't help but visibly cringe as the odor filled the air. She stood there for a moment, her finger only just hovering over the trigger. _He couldn't have been much older than she was!_ And yet-

That moment of hesitation was all he needed. In one swift motion, he swept her legs out from underneath her, her rifle firing with an ear-shattering **BANG** as she hit the ground. He jumped to his feet, giving her a smug grin. "Yer gonna fuckin' pay for that, girly~" He shoved his foot into her gut, forcing her to cry out as he leaned forward on that foot. She writhed beneath him, clawing at his leg and she snarled and growled.

Suddenly, his head snapped to the right, amber eyes narrowing before going wide. She could hear it too, the gunshots coming from the distance. He growled and muttered something under his breath before turning to meet her eyes. "Looks like we're gonna have ta save this shit for another time. Here's a lil somethin' ta remember me by the next time ya think about gettin' in our way again." He stomped his foot into her gut once more and grabbed a fistful of her breasts, roughly groping her. "Ah shit~! They're fucking real~!"

Seras' eyes went wide, hatred and rage reflecting in her features. "Get your hands off me!" In the blink of an eye, she slammed her fist against his cheek and sent him flying into the wall.

He growled, wiping the blood away from his busted lip. _ **"You fucking bit-!"** _ He stopped short. The gunshots were getting closer. She couldn't help but return an arrogant smirk as she stood. He glared at her one last time before stating, "If ya know what's fuckin' good for ya, you'd stay out of our fuckin' way." With that, he leaped through the window, glass shattering onto the sidewalk as he darted down the street.

Quickly, she scooped up her rifle and followed closely behind him... only to find herself tumbling to the ground and her rifle clattering out of her reach once again. She looked up to see her assailant standing over her: a well-dressed blond with a condescending sneer. Without a word, he turned his back towards her and was gone in the blink of an eye, leaving Seras lying on the ground as her comrades came barrelling onto the street.

* * *

 **And cliffhanger. Sorry if this is so short after taking so long. I promise lengthier chapters in the future.**


End file.
